The Question
by pottergirllover16
Summary: Luke asks Lorelai a question that will change her life!
1. Default Chapter

The Question Disclaimer:I do not own the gilmore girls though I wish I did. 

Chapter 1

"Oh Luke, give me some coffee please."askes Lorelai "No,that stuff is bad for your teeth!"

"So ill go to the dentist and get some white strips." "No!" "Fine then be that way, Rory will be here in a little while so tell her I stopped in." "Ok."said Luke "bye"says Lorelai

Later that morning Rory comes in. "hey Luke" says Rory "Hello."said Luke grumpily "Hey can ask you a question or more like an appinion?" "Sure" said Rory "Do you think me and your mom are a good couple." "Well I guess you could say that,Why?" Well me and your mother have non eachother for a very long time and I think we shoud maybe get married."says Luke "WHAT!"said rory with a gasp

Disclaimer; I know its not much but how do you like R and R 


	2. Chapter 2

Time To Ask

Disclaimer;I don't own the gilmore girls.

"Luke, you must be joking you two are just friends right?"says Rory "Well I think we have been friends for so long and I just think we fit." "Well im not telling her tell her yourself."

"Well im going to Lanes seeya."said Rory "Wait, what do you think?" said Luke "I think you two will be a cute couple."

"Hey Lane, you wont believe what happened." "Ok, slow down now what happened." Said Lane "Luke is going to ask my mom to marry him!" "What?" said Lane with a confused look "Ya he said they fit." "Wow!" "Well Lane I have to get home!" "Ok, give me all the dirty details." "Ok." "Bye." said Rory

Knock Knock (Luke knocking on Lorelais door) "Lorelai hi." Hi Luke." "Come in." "Lorelai listen I wanted to ask you some thing." "Ok, shoot." "Will you marry me?"

Disclaimer; this one was a little bit longer I hope you like Please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I dont own Gilmore Girls

"What come again I didnt catch that you want to marry me!" exclaimed Lorelei

"I love you and I want marry you Rory seemed to think it was a good idea!" said Luke

"You talked to Rory about this and didnt bother to tell me first!" Excalimed Lorelei

"Listen im going to have to think about this for a while", ill get back to you as soon as possible" said Lorelei

"Ok but when ever your ready come and find me…. Ok." Said Luke.

"Ok" said Lorelei

A little later Lorelei saw Rory at home.

" Ha, long time no see…. How was your day." Said Rory

"Do you want to know how my day was, Luke asked me to marry him and all day long ive been thinkin of what to say to him!"

"You are going to say yes right?" said Rory

"I don't know…., what do you think?" said Lorelei

"Well I think you should say yes because I have always known and this whole town too that you two always liked eachother but just didn't see it!" said Rory

Later that day at Lukes

"Luke I will marry you!" said Lorelei

"Lorelei are you sure about this?"said Luke "yep, with all my heart" said Lorelei

"ummm…. We need to celebrate or something!" said Luke

"I know lets go to Dooses and get some wine or champane or something."said Lorelei

At Dooses

"Hey, Taylor we need your most exspensive champane." Said Lorelei

"I don't think we have much but we to have some yellow tail wine, that's the best weve got",whats the special occasion?"

"Me and Luke are engaged to be marrried!"

"WOW, really,wow" said Taylor

"Well well get our wine and go, see ya Taylor." Said Luke

Disclaimer: please RandR


	4. Chapter 4

TELLING THE PARENTS

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls.

Back at Luke's apartment

" Luke cheers to us!" said Lorelei

"Yep,cheers!" said Luke

"Hey Lorelei what about Rory (pause) what about your parents!" said Luke

"I, actually haven't thought about that!" "Well tomorrow is Friday night, I guess I can tell them then." "But don't worry about that now!"exclamed Lorelei "Now lets talk about our Engagment Party!"said Lorelei

"Hu , I'm not really sure about a party!"said Luke

"Come on It'll be fun!" "So Bebet , Miss. Patty, Rory, Kirk, Taylor, Andrew,the Kims."said Lorelei

"What is this for?"said Luke

"Our guest list silly!"

Later at the Gilmore Friday night dinner outside waiting for Rory

"Hey where have you been?" asked Lorelei

"There was a lot of trafic, why?"said Lorelei

" I'm going to tell them about me and Luke getting married."

"Woh, are you sure about this?" asked Rory

"Yep, I sure am!"said Lorelei

DING DONG

"Well hello there everyone, let me take your coats." "Well, what's new with you girls."said Emily (taking them to them to the drawing room.)

"Well mom there is something I need to tell you, where is dad?" said Lorelei

"Oh he is in his study, one minute," "Richard, Lorelei has something to tell us, come here please!" yelled Emily

"Coming!" "Well hello everybody." Said Richard

" Hey, dad can you sit down for this please." Said Lorelei

"Ok then, now what is it you wanted to tell me."

"Well you all know Luke, the man that owns the diner."

"Oh yes that intolerable man he is a huge low life, now what about him?" said Emily

"Mom, Dad, Luke has asked me to marry him and I said yes."

(Emily and Richard laughing)

"Nice joke Lorelei you almost ahd me there!" said Emily

"Yes I agree." Said Richard

"No, Mom it's no joke." "He asked me to marry him and I said yes!" said Lorelei

"Grandma, she is serious he asked me if she might say yes." Said Rory

"Lorelei no he is below you, you can do so much better than that awful man!" said Emily

"Mom, there is nothing you can do about it, I love Luke and I am going to marry him, no matter what you say!" said Lorelei

" Then me and your father are not going to go to your wedding , now you need to go and come back when you come to your senses!"said Emily

"Fine!" said Lorelei

"Grandma if you send Mom out then I am leaving to!" said Lorelei

"I think not young lady the deal is we pay for yale and you come every Friday night and eat dinner, you may go when we are done!" said Emily

"Fine, bye Mom." Said Rory

"Bye Rory." Said Lorelei


	5. Chapter 5

RORY GETS MAD

Disclaimer; I do not own Gilmore Girls though I wish I did.

"Grandma I cant believe you did that to Mom, that was horrible of you to do that!" exclaimed Rory

"Young lady you should not talk to your Grandma that way that is disrespectfle!" Yelled Richard

"You should go outside and come back in again and you can be pleasant and nice because we have a contract, you come to dinner and act plesantly and we pay for Yale!" exclaimed Emily

" Yes, Grandma we do have a contract it's to come to dinner I can act however I please!" said Rory

" I need to have another drink!" said Richard " I'm going in to my study call me when dinner is ready." Said Richard

"Mrs. Gilmore dinner is severed." Said the maid

Back at Lorelais house

Knock knock

" Hi Rory how was the rest of dinner?" said Lorelai

" Horrible, there was a lot of yelling." Said Rory

"Oh, hunny I'm sorry you had to go through all of that!" " I should not have told them my head was telling me don't, say nothing, but then my mouth started blabbing, and now its taking forever to get the boys back together." Said Lorelai

" Well, sorry about tonight , I better get back to Yale, I'll call you tomorrow, bye mom." Said Rory " Bye sweets." Said Lorelai

Back at Luke's diner

"Hey Luke." Said Lorelai " I have a question, are we going to have kids after we get married?" said Lorelai

"I don't know, maybe."said Luke

"Let's set a date –

" Lorelai, Luke I just heard you guys make such a cute couple, I'm so happy, your kids will be gorgeous!" said Bebet

"Now, as I was saying let's set a date for our wedding, how about next month in July, it can be an outdoor wedding!" said Lorelai

" Sure that sounds great!" said Luke

The door to the diner opens

"Hey,Luke." Said a voice

"Rachel?" said Luke

Disclaimer; sorry to leave you hanging I will update soon. Please R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

Look who's back

Disclaimer' I do not own the Gilmore Girls

"Rachel, what-" said Luke

"Hey, Luke I was just wondering if we could talk, upstairs?" said Rachel

"Sure."said Luke

Upstairs with Rachel

"Luke, you know how you said that you and Lorlelai were just friends, well I don't know if you know this, I never told you but when I left, about 10 years ago I was pregnant and I didn't tell you." "Well I decided I will now because he has asked about 1 million times if I could tell him about his father." "And it is really hard because I know that he would of loved to see you." "I just couldn't take it anymore I was wondering if maybe me and you can get back together for him." Said Rachel

"Wow, um.. Rachel I listened to you the last time you came… me and Lorelai are getting married." Said Luke

"Wow, but its me or her, I know you have been wanting me for a long time and now I am ready to stay!" said Rachel

" Listen, I waited for you and you didn't come back so I am going to go with Lorelai." Said Luke

" Fine, but will you ever see your own kid?" said Rachel

" Yes, I will its not his fault." Said Luke "And by the way what is his name?" asked Luke

"Luke, that is his name,Luke ,o he could be just like his dad."said Rachel walking out

back in the diner

"Hey, Rachel if you don't have anywhere to stay, how about you stay at the dragonfly?" asked Lorelai

" Sure."said Rachel

"Bye." Said Rachel

"So what was that all about?" asked Lorelai

"She came to tell me that 10 years ago, before you were here, when she left she didn't tell me that she was pregnant with my kid, so that is why she came." Said Luke

"Wow,Luke that's big."said Lorelai

"I will go and let you think this out,bye.said Lorelai

Calling Rory

"Rory, you wont believe it Luke had a child with Rachel and she came to the diner and told Luke, apparently the child was born 10 years ago!" said Lorelai

"Wow, that is weird!"said Rory


End file.
